In the process of warfare it is occasionally desirable to interdict the movement of enemy vehicles, such as tanks, across particular areas. This is conventionally accomplished by laying land mines in the area in question, which are not visually detectable by the vehicle drivers, but respond destructively when a vehicle is detected close to them by means responsive to pressure or magnetic anomalies, for example.
Mines for this purpose can not be positioned individually at any acceptable rate of distribution, and they are constructed for distribution in groups from dischargers which may be mounted in land vehicles or in helicopters. Heretofore available mine laying equipment has the disadvantage that the mines ordinarily land in a substantially straight line, so that a vehicle which happens to be moving in a parallel line may pass undamaged through a field of mines, simply by moving between the lines.